versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Julius Belmont
Julius Belmont is one of the main characters in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, and its sequel, Dawn of Sorrow. Background Julius is the last known member of the Belmont Clan. In 1999, Julius fought the final battle against Dracula, finally killing him for good by sealing him into his castle. However, in 2035, Dracula was reincarnated during an eclipse that took place in Japan, which brought back his castle. Julius traveled to Dracula's Castle in order to investigate the situation, but he was struck with amnesia. Eventually, Julius met Soma Cruz, a mysterious youth who turned out to be the reincarnation of the Dark Lord. However, Soma was not an evil person, so he allied himself with Julius in order to fight off the forces of Chaos. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Killed Dracula for good. Dracula has the power to create multiple copies of Castlevania, which is an infinitely large dimension.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light. Can keep up with Dracula, who can resist the pull of a black hole.), possibly Infinite '(Can easily keep up with Soma, who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endured all manner of attacks from Dracula.) Hax: Higher damage against evil beings (Through most of his weapons), Non-Physical Interaction '''(Can harm and destroy ghosts), '''Immunity to Petrification and Poison (Cannot be affected by these ailments in Julius Mode.), Intangibility (Through Omnia Vanitas), Regeneration Negation (Through sheer speed). Intelligence: High (Became the first person to defeat Dracula completely.) Stamina: High (Capable of traversing the entirety of Dracula's Castle while fighting monsters without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Non-Physical Interaction:' Julius is capable of harming non-corporeal beings, such as ghosts. *'Immunity to Petrification and Poison:' In Julius Mode, enemies that would normally poison or petrify Soma aren't able to do the same to Julius. *'Regeneration Negation:' In DoS, Julius stated that he attacked monsters so quickly that he didn't allow them to regenerate, making him considerably faster than Soma, who required sealing the monsters away rather than killing them. *'Omnia Vanitas:' An evasive technique consisting of a quick backdash that makes Julius completely invincible and intangible while in use. *'High Jump:' Julius is capable of performing an extremely high jump that challenges the laws of physics. Equipment *'Vampire Killer:' Julius' main weapon. A whip with magical properties. It's able to deflect magic and it deals more damage to evil beings. He can twirl it around in order to reach areas that he couldn't with a regular whiplash. *'Axe:' A throwable weapon that flies upward in an arc and hits enemies multiple times. *'Holy Water:' A small flask of holy water that combusts into sacred flames when broken. *'Cross:' A boomerang made out of a holy cross. It returns to sender just like a boomerang would. *'Grand Cross:' Julius summons a large cross made of energy behind him, which deals great damage to enemies and makes him invulnerable through its duration. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pierced through a dark barrier to the Abyss that neither Soma nor Alucard could break through. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Dmitrii. *Took a beating from Soma. Skill/Intelligence *It's very likely that he is much stronger than Soma, given that he held back in his fight against him. Weaknesses *A lot of his weapons are more effective on dark beings than normal ones. *Requires ammunition in order to use most of his weapons. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Intangibility Users Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Infinite Speed